Predictable
by Nearly Perfect
Summary: Songfic to Good Charlotte's "Predictable": Sometimes compliance just isn't good enough.


**A/N: **No, there isn't too much story here. Not like my other one. But deal with it, I suppose.

And no, there will be no more than this.

* * *

_**Something isn't right**_

Something wasn't right. Sure, he could ignore it. They could all ignore it. Hell, they _had_ ignored it, but not forever. No, definitely not forever...

_**I can feel it again, feel it again**_

And he was tired of the night. Laying/sitting/crawling/crying/screaming on his bed wasn't sleep. And bugger him should he cast a proper Concealment Charm.

**_This isn't the first time  
That you left me waiting_**

Maybe he couldn't do anything right anymore...

_**Sad excuses and false hopes high  
I saw this coming still I don't know why**_

_Why_ was this happening?

_**I let you in**_

_**I knew it all along  
You're so predictable  
I knew something would go wrong**_

Nothing was about the Order anymore.

Nothing was about justice.

Everyone was hurt. Everyone had their own vendettas they put above the greater good. So did he, he knew that. But at least he was man enough to admit it.

_**(something's always wrong) **_

But the Hell of it was...the Hell of it was that _they_ were_ right._

_**So you don't have to call**_

There really was no hope in the order.

_**Or say anything at all**_

There really was only strings attached.

_**So predictable **_

There really was an ulterior motive...to everything.

_**(so predictable...)**_

He did not denounce any of his duties, or relent so much in his efforts. It's not like they gave him Gorgon to do in the first place. It was all inside.

The feel was gone. The hope was lost. The guilt set in. The loss overcame. It came, it saw pain, it conquered the body. It conquered a lot of bodies walking down Hogsmeade...or Diagon Alley, or Bristol or Slough...It had conquered a lot in the last year.

_**So take your empty words**_

Dumbledore's words meant nothing, anymore. Empty promises in an empty cause. Sure, maybe it was a little melodramatic. But when you go a few weeks without seeing a smile like those first several days proceeding the Battle of Little Hangleton, you can't help but getting a little dramatic.

_**...Your broken promises**_

Even Terry Boot proved to be a traitor. A Ravenclaw...a_ ravenclaw_! "...Those of wit and learning will always find their kind" his _arse_.

_**And all the time you stole cause I am done with this**_

He wasted a lot of time doing "good." It's time he'll never get back.

_**I can give it away give it away  
I'm doin' everything I should've**_

Dumbledore_ told _him to do these things. Dumbledore was _heading_ the light. How can such a great leader give such misdirecting guidance? How can a wizard of such legacy...bugger up like this?! It was something not to be questioned. It'd only bring more pain.

_**And now I'm makin' a change  
I'm living the day  
I'm giving back what you gave me**_

He had a right mind to stop doing the old wizard's dirty work. It wasn't like it was doing any good, was it? No, he thought that would teach the old coot and former mentor. See what it was like to have the entire wizarding world turn on _him_, for once. It's not like he understood.

_"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" _

Who_ does _that?! Merlin...what a fool.

_**I don't need anything**_

...What kind of a fool was he for doing this? He grew up a reasonable person with a very real sense of the world. What did make him listen to Hagrid that night...Okay, aside from Dudley and the pig's tail thing. He had already been suspecting that, though...

Sometimes, he just wished he stayed in that little hut that night.

_**I knew it all along  
You're so predictable**_

_**I knew something would go wrong**_

_**(something's always wrong)**_

Even if it did mean a lifetime with the Dursleys.

_**So you don't have to call**_

_**Or say anything at all**_

_**You're so predictable**_

_**(So predictable...)**_

Harry just didn't buy it anymore.

And come to think of it, Harry really didn't know what he'd give to be able to have his biggest worry to be Dudley's gang again. Perhaps that was the better time of his life.

_**Everywhere I go  
Everyone I meet  
Every time I try to fall in love**_

Cho saw through him. She didn't like the way he didn't like to be hugged. She didn't understand why he got so uncomfortable when she got too grabby when they snogged. She wasn't used to working for a boy to hold her hand.

She saw a boyfriend in him. He saw a distraction. How could that ever have worked?

_**They all want to know why I'm so broken  
Why am I so cold  
Why I'm so hard inside.  
**_

He couldn't remember his mother's hugs. That was more than fifteen years ago. And he couldn't remember the way she smelled, or the sound of his father's laugh. He had never known them beyond the unconsciousness of infancy, so he supposed he wasn't really missing anything.

It never occurred to him he that it could be killing him to not have anything there.

_**Why am I scared  
What am I afraid of  
I don't even know  
**_

He was a sixteen year old wizard/savior/failure/martyr.

He had orphaned one of his best friends.

Somewhere two vacant offices were the only sign of two of the greatest losses in the history of dentistry.

_**This story's never had an end**_

Everyone was waiting for a happy ending to the tale of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

_**I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been hoping  
I've been dreaming you would come back  
**_

Sometimes he couldn't help but wish his dad was here...

_**But I know the ending of this story  
You're never coming back  
Never..never..never..never.....**_

And his mom...they seemed nice that night of the Third Task. You know, saving his life and all.

But he couldn't smell a ghost.

And the conditions of that night didn't exactly call for a laugh from his father.

**_I knew it all along  
You're so predictable_**

No matter how much he needed it...

_**I knew something would go wrong**_

_**(Something's always wrong)**_

And he wanted to put his wand down, he really, really did...

_**So you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all  
**_

It's funny what the power of seven silly syllables could do when holding a stick in your hand...

_**So predictable**_

_**(so predicable...)**_

He knew his mother died for him.

He knew how special that was.

But...

_**Everywhere I go for the rest of my life  
Everyone that I love  
Everyone I care about**_

He had the faint wonder if he had fed Hedwig today.

She tends to fly off when she's left hungry...

_**They're all gonna wanna know what's wrong with me  
And I know what it is**_

Footsteps are approaching, now.

Someone is calling his name.

The steps are getting louder.

The calling is getting louder.

Something needs to happen right NOW...

_**I'm ending this right now...**_

Reaching his Oblivion, Harry made his choice.

* * *

_**l**u**m**o**s**_


End file.
